


Mall spy

by tveckling



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Small bit of Constanze/Nannerl too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt: "quit staring! they'll notice us!"





	Mall spy

“Mozart.” Antonio saw the twitch in Wolfgang’s jaw, the minute movement of his eyes. Even so Wolfgang pretended he hadn’t heard. “Mozart, I know you can hear me. You’re acting childish.” Still nothing. “ _Wolfgang_.”

“Yes, Antonio?” Wolfgang turned his head with a smile that Antonio desperately wanted to wipe off his face. 

“Why are we here?” he hissed, then narrowed his eyes before Wolfgang could do more than open his mouth. “Let me correct that: why am _I_ here?”

“Do you mean you don’t want to spend time with me?” 

Antonio closed his eyes with a sigh and rubbed his forehead, thereby missing how Wolfgang’s soulful and entreating face turned into a pout. “Answering a question with another question is childish behavior, Wolfgang. Certainly not fit for a musician of your talents. You are twenty-two, not twelve. Now tell me, why did you drag me with you to spy on _your sister’s date_?”

Right then Wolfgang hissed and ducked his head, pulling Antonio down with him behind the clothes rack. “Shh! And quit staring, they’ll notice us!”

“Me? I was the one staring?” Antonio pushed Wolfgang’s face into the clothes and straightened himself, pulling his clothes back in place. Over by the changing rooms Nannerl clapped her hands as Constanze spun, showing off the outfit she was trying on. Neither of them even glanced in his direction. 

“Oh, I said she should take the green one. The green one would fit better,” Wolfgang muttered as he peeked over the clothes. 

Antonio rolled his eyes. “Enough. I have things I need to do, so if you’ll excuse me-”

“No, wait!” Wolfgang spun around and grabbed Antonio’s hand, bringing it to his lips quickly. His smile didn’t dim at Antonio’s raised eyebrow. “How about something to eat? My treat, of course, since you did me the great favor of coming here with me.” 

Antonio scowled, but didn’t pull away his hand. He didn’t actually have that much to do… “You’ll pay, and I won’t hear any protests or complaint about the food?”

“Anything you want.” 

Antonio studied Wolfgang’s face a moment—it was so earnest, and the hope in his eyes always made Antonio feel things he wasn’t used to—and then sighed in defeat. 

Wolfgang grinned and pulled at Antonio’s hand, dragging him out of the store—his sister and his former girlfriend completely forgotten. They hadn’t gotten far before he slowed his steps and walked closer to Antonio, slipping an arm around his waist. It was far from the most comfortable way of walking, and Antonio wasn’t entirely thrilled with the looks they received, but he couldn’t deny that having Wolfgang so close made his heart beat faster.

A small thought appeared in his head. 

“Tell me. You didn’t use your sister’s date as an excuse to make this into a date, did you?”

Wolfgang only laughed.


End file.
